


Bye Tris

by flowerchild14



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild14/pseuds/flowerchild14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fanfic for Tradley Fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Tris

Brad....

We just finished playing the O2 as and it was amazing. We went back to our hotel and once again I was alone. Tristan and I have been on and off and sometimes I just feel like he doesn't take our relationship seriously. I don't want to tell a sob story but when we was getting ready to perform Tris and I gotten into a fight(something like that). Nobody didn't know because I didn't tell James or Con. I love him so much I just don't want to get hurt. I know y'all seen photos of Anastasia and Tristan and they look like a real couple.. But no he's my bf and she's just his best friend. I'm just self conscious, I'm small compared to him. He look like a model and I look like a little kid still even though I'm turning 21 in 13 days. I just want to make him happy but it seems like I'll never be what he wants so when he comes back I will be gone. I'm still in the band but I just don't want to share rooms or anything with him. So I packed my bags and called Dean asking him to ask the front desk if they have any extra rooms(and they do). I texted Tristan saying I'll always love him but it's gotta be a goodbye for now.

Goodbye Tris

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's horrible... Shh


End file.
